Sibling Rivalry
by Your Worshipfulness
Summary: This is a rewrite of Hellboy II with an OC added in. One person may make all the difference to our unhappy ending. We'll see if I can escape the Mary Sue label with this one, too. Nuala/Abe Liz/Red Nuada/OC. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**Sibling Rivalry**

"Come with me, Princess, if you want to live," Devon whispered, gripping the younger woman's upper arm. "We don't have much time."

"Wait," Nuala replied, pulling against the superior force. "My father." Her tone was anguished, but Devon spared no sympathy.

"Is as good as dead- you know your brother's prowess." They rushed the darkened hallways, silent as shadows.

"He wants the crown, how can he be so foolish? The Golden Army is a curse, it will destroy the whole of the earth if it is released!" Nuala was sobbing, ready to fall apart. Devon cupped her head between her hands and pressed her lips to hers. She breathed strength into her, life from her innermost core of reserves. When she pulled back there was new determination in the Princess' eyes.

"You have to go. Meet me at the Troll Market. Your father still has friends there."

"I can't leave you to face him! He'll kill you!"

Devon smiled and tucked her elf-blonde hair behind her ears. "I'm not selfless enough to throw my body on his sword- not even for your sake, dear one. I have plenty of tricks up my sleeves." Nuala still hesitated. "My blessings go with you." She gave her a hard shove. "Now run!"

She did not wait long before the shadows parted around Prince Nuada's pale, proud features. For a moment his lithe grace had her holding her breath. She clutched the ash wand tighter, seeking reassurance in the familiar grooves. Her face was composed when she stepped out to intercept him. For a moment, he lost his stride and she saw surprise and fear flicker over his face. Then it was gone, and he was sneering at her with that familiar conceit.

"Priestess- you have something that belongs to me." He nodded at his lumbering accomplice to follow after Nuala. Devon smiled.

"Silverlance- I have something that you will never possess."

Her eyes flashed warningly, but the fair-haired prince only laughed. "You're just like my sister so beautiful, so emotional, and so very weak."

"I've put up with quite enough of your condescending attitude over the centuries. I felt badly for you, you know, after your mother died so young. But perhaps it is time everyone stopped coddling you."

"Come dance with me, Priestess. We'll see who has been coddled," Nuada taunted, his eyes betrayed anger, but he was still in control. That wouldn't do at all.

She traced her holy symbols into the air and obediently the elements came to her siren call. They gathered under her feet, pushing the soil aside to stroke the soles of her shoes. It had been so long since she'd had reason to need them that she'd almost forgotten the heady feeling of power. Her blue eyes flashed open to see Nuada lunge from his battle stance into combat. His blade came within a finger length of her throat before a tree root sprang from the ground to block him.

Then the battle took hold of her and the all her concentration went to keeping that shining, flashing, dipping, dancing blade away from her. Her strongest power by far had always been earth magic, but Nuada was so athletic that his feet barely touched the ground. It was infinitely harder to restrain a moving, airborne target than to tangle up an earthbound one. The plants she controlled were almost innumerable, but his sword cut through them easily. What she needed was a distraction.

Her ash wand sketched again, and all the roots and vines that continued to hold the prince at bay began to bud and flower. Each bloom opened to emit a tiny cloud of pollen. Alone, a cloud was barely enough to evoke a yawn in a small child. Together they could fell an elephant. Nuada began to slow. A vine circled his foot and anchored it to the ground. Roots quickly tied him to the spot, pulling his lance from his hand. He was fighting the sleeping agent fiercely, but in moments it would overwhelm him.

Devon put her wand away and climbed up the mound of wood and plants to kneel on the prince's chest. "Will you listen to reason, Silverlance?"

"It is reason that compels me on this course," he seethed, struggling still against the earth. "Release me witch, or kill me here and now. My ambition will not be silenced any other way."

"Foolish Princling," she spat, turning from him in disgust. "You will force me to take sides in a conflict that is none of my making."

"There comes a time when we all must decide where we stand, and you and I have always been opposites and adversaries." He sounded as though he were on the cusp of sleep. Devon stared into his eyes as he drifted further away from her. When she was sure he was far too gone to hear her, she leant down and gently kissed him.

"Not always," she whispered. And a second later, she was gone.

* * *

The Troll Market teemed with life, it oozed through cracks and floated through the air. Devon usually walked openly through it and soaked up the atmosphere. Today she was hooded and veiled in green, every distinctively elfish ornament was removed. She tasted the currents and found them slightly off. She was not the only thing disturbing the market that day, and she prayed that Nuala wasn't the cause of it.

She made her way through the winding streets, stopping to purchase here and there so as not to stand out. She witnessed a strange scene in one of the squares where a demon was beating some information out of a troll, but even that wasn't wholly unusual. Finally she caught sight of Nuala, just as a tall, blue-skinned man spotted her. Devon scowled and knew she'd be having a loud conversation with Nuala about not wearing the _royal crest _on her wrist when trying to be inconspicuous.

Devon shadowed Nuala's shadow as they all hurried to the meet the informant. Nuada's man, if he was in Nuada's service, seemed distracted enough that she decided to risk probing him. Pretending to admire some jewels on display, she held out her hand and pushed her power in the man's direction. He whipped around, but it was too late. She'd read everything about him she needed to know.

Putting the jewel down, she stepped into Abe's line of site and threaded his arm through his. "You're an unusual man, Abraham Sapien."

"You- how do you sense me from so far away?" He allowed her to lead him into the shop, sending one or two puzzled glances after Nuala.

"I've been doing this for a very long time," she said carefully. The shopkeeper was hurrying over, but stopped when Devon removed her veil. "We won't trouble you for long. Nuala!" she called.

The Princess stepped out hesitantly, clutching the map in one hand and staring openly at Abraham. "Is this one of your friends, Devon?" she asked gently.

"No, we've just met, but I believe he will be of some use." She said easily. "If you don't trust him, see for yourself."

Nuala held out a hand and Abraham followed suit. What should have taken only a moment stretched into several as they gazed into each other's eyes. Devon stared between the two of them, watching the attraction practically smolder in the air. "Ahem," she said delicately.

Abe broke away first, his eyes expressing embarrassment and elation, though his expression was hard to read. "If I understand the situation correctly, you're in need of a safe house. We at the BPDR can offer that much, at least."

"We certainly would appreciate-" Devon began, but suddenly an unfriendly presence made itself known. "Wink is here. We need to move now."

"Follow me," Abe said, leading them out the door and towards the exit to the human world. Wink was too fast for them. His metal fist crashed into the building in front of them- a warning shot.

Devon grabbed Nuala and held her in front of her. "Back away, troll. You know what happens to your master if she dies." Wink hesitated, then began cautiously advancing. A knife appeared in Devon's hand, she held it to the Princess' throat. To her credit, she didn't try to get away, though Devon could feel her fear.

Abe looked appalled. "What are you doing? She's your princess!"

"If it comes down to it, it's her job to die in service to her people," Devon replied darkly. Wink looked unsure; he shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Back away, and your master will live to fight another day," she said, putting the full force of her persuasive power behind her eyes.

Then it all went wrong. The red demon from the square leapt at the troll and what little thought he was capable of vanished into his instinctive fighting style. Devon sighed heavily and let Nuala go. Abe rushed over, clearly fighting the impulse to wrap he arms around the younger elf. "How could you?" he asked, staring angrily into her blue eyes.

"It was just a bluff, Abraham," Nuala said firmly.

"Even so, I thought she was supposed to protect you!"

"If I can protect her, I will, but my chief concern is protecting that," she pointed at the golden piece of the crown of Bethamora. "Emotions are wonderful things, but don't let them cloud your judgment." She smiled then, and Abraham took a step back. "Come, let's get the princess somewhere safe."

She wasn't there when Nuada's cave troll died, but Nuala gasped when she felt her brother's anger and grief. Devon frowned and when she spoke it was soft, "I didn't realize he had become so attached to Wink."

Nuala sighed and wiped away a few tears. "A thousand years is a long time," she said simply. "He's coming."

"Then I'd better be ready."

As it turned out, Hellboy was there to take the brunt of Nuada's anger. He seemed to welcome the aggression, thrive on it. Devon could understand that. She took the time to really look at Nuada. His face was proud and still, but there were lines of pain that were almost invisible to the naked eye. She felt sorry for him… until he pulled out a glowing green seed and tossed it onto the ground. A perfect specimen, a fertilized god of the earth, tossed contemptuously to the ground as though it were worthless! Wrath filled her.

She didn't see what Nuala did, nor the others in Abraham's little paranormal posse. Her sight was clouded by rage and she could only see Nuada as he gracefully scaled a nearby building where he could watch the carnage at his ease. Her anger fueled her as her power and she floated up after him. As luck would have it, she took him by surprise.

She knocked his weapon from his hand with one blow, even as she tackled him. They were evenly matched in strength and size. Her elemental air magic, weak as it was, was enough to cancel his advantage of experience. Devon punched him squarely in the face and he responded by backhanding her with enough force to temporarily dislodge her grip. He rolled them over, wrapping his hands around her throat. Which left him totally vulnerable to a sudden strike. In one swift moment she reached into her pocket and stuffed a pile of seeds down his shirt -then knocked him off her with an air current as he frantically tried to remove the creeping tendrils of various plants from his body. Devon stood up, wiping blood from her mouth as the plants immobilized Nuada's arms.

"Always the same tricks, Priestess?" he spat angrily.

"Is it my fault if you don't learn from experience?" she asked coldly. He was silent as she stared at him in disgust. "You call yourself an elf. What distinguishes you from them?"

"You compare me to that filth, infecting the earth with their stupid, unending avarice?" He sounded mortally insulted. Good. Below them, the street was being ripped apart by the earth god, angry at waking up in such polluted circumstances.

"I gave you a treasure beyond price, a god of the earth slumbering peacefully in a thin shell. They are holy. Do you know how rare it is to find one? Do you know how much they mean to one such as me? You cannot know, or you wouldn't have wasted it."

"Why did you give it to me if not to be used?" he growled painfully as she tightened the plants that bound him.

"It was not be used like this! For renewal of wasted land, for purification of polluted waters, even for beautification of a garden, but not for petty revenge!"

"He killed my friend!"

"So you sacrificed a god?"

"You couldn't understand, bonds like friendship and love have never meant all that much to you," he said smugly, as if he'd won something. She punched him again and felt barely a twinge of guilt when she thought of poor Nuala.

"It is you who has never understood," she almost screamed, but in the end her natural reserve kept it at a hushed whisper. Devon wound up to hit him once more when she suddenly heard the explosive sound of a gun. It scored a hit on the huge elemental god and Devon saw it sway, then again, and this time it fell. Instinctively it tried to take root to regain stability, but it was far too late.

"You could save it," Nuada said, his voice like honey. "With your gifts helping it, it would be unstoppable."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? No, better that it dies here than be used to further your ends." She moved to the edge of the building as a final shot sent the god to it's eternity. "My advice to you is to give up this idiotic quest. The Golden Army is a plague, darkness is drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Nothing created out of hatred and despair can be used for good. This war is not the answer."

"I will never give up, I will never let the humans win, and I will not fade," he said angrily.

"You blame the humans for the decline of the elves. It is not so simple." He did not answer. "Learn to be lonely, Silverlance." She dove off the building. Below her, the horrified screams of the human crowd were almost amusing. She floated down onto the petals of the huge flower and broke open the pistol. Inside lay three tiny green seeds, unfertilized, but she would make do with what she could get. She placed them into her pocket and went down to meet the others.

Some sort of confrontation had taken place and the group was dispirited. Luckily, this fit her mood perfectly. Nuala did not ask about her meeting with Silverlance and Devon did not feel inclined to share. In fact, there was very little speaking as the group trundled along in the cavernous automobile- but Nuala did keep very close to her new blue friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Anyone interested in Beta-ing, please e-mail me. You may e****xpect three more chapters at least, though probably more like four.**

As human dwellings went, the BPRD was surprisingly welcoming. Devon was careful to downplay her abilities to the demon's handlers and styled herself as Nuala's companion and protector. Finally, after a lengthy and tedious discussion wherein their adventure was rehashed with a little editing, the two elves withdrew to speak privately.

"Nuala, give me the crown piece," Devon said, holding out her hand.

"No, my father entrusted it to me," she cried, wrapping her arms around her belt protectively.

"He trusted it to you when there was no threat. Your brother can find you anywhere. It isn't safe with you anymore."

She looked distressed. "What will you do with it?"

Devon met her eyes steadily. "Destroy it, if I can. Hide it, if I must."

"You can't destroy it. It's a priceless artifact!" she exclaimed.

"It's a dangerous weapon," Devon countered.

"I'll give it to you only if you swear you will leave it intact," Nuala insisted.

Devon's eye narrowed, but she nodded. "I swear." After all, it was only words.

Nuala seemed to sense the value of her promise. "No, swear to me on the life of my brother that you will do it no harm."

Devon did not feel her expression change, but something in her eyes made Nuala back away her features clouded by fear. "You presume too much, child."

"I know you too well, Priestess," she countered, her tone respectful enough to be placating.

For a long moment, Devon hesitated, but promising on Nuada's life wouldn't really confirm any of Nuala's suspicions and it cost her nothing. "I swear, on the life of your brother, that I will not destroy your crownpiece." Nuala handed it over without a word and quietly left. Devon locked the door after her. There was no time to waste.

The first thing a priestess of any element learns is how to control her own body. Compared to the difficulty in altering one's own self, all other life was infinitely malleable. She stripped naked quickly and stretched out on the cold floor. Carefully she positioned the golden crownpiece on her abdomen, then lay still. She reached down through the cement and air, down, down, down into the living earth and still further, into the boiling rock that hummed like the heart of the planet. Completely connected to life, she pushed the piece slowly into her stomach, her organs shifting, her skin opening and resealing without a blemish. Inside her the cold metal made her shiver. She lay still until it warmed to her body's natural temperature before she deemed it safe to move.

She pulled on her undergarments, feeling strangely heavy, and almost collapsed onto the bed. Exhausted, she slept.

Line Break

Her conversation, as it were, with the Priestess Devon had altered her perceptions slightly. She knew she had been foolish to keep the crownpiece with her, even though it was the last thing her father had ever given her. It was too dangerous, with her compromising link to Nuada always open. She knew it was time for her to finally take responsibility for herself, to make her own choices. She wasn't used to that, but she thought she knew where to start.

When Nuala reached the library she entered before she noticed the occupant. She smiled to see Abraham perusing the books with his hands caressing each title. He was so unabashedly good, no ruthless undercurrents, no dark knowledge to conceal. It was his light that drew her to him and her fear of dimming it that held her back. Her brother was ever jealous of her love.

"Princess!" Abe cried, almost losing his balance as he tried to bow and not drop the book he had started to pull from the shelf.

"Please, let's have no formalities between friends," she said softly, moving closer to him. He looked…different. "I can see your eyes!" she exclaimed, reaching up to touch his cheek before she realized what she was doing.

"Yes… well," he stuttered nervously, "Just… just trying something new," he managed to finish, though his voice became increasingly soft as she stroked his cheek. His skin was smooth and cool, yet slightly rubbery.

"I like it," she admitted, looking shyly up at him. "And your markings are beautiful," she added.

"Thank you," he said faintly, leaning into her touch. His eyes focused on her face and one webbed hand reached up to trace the faint lines etched on her skin there. "So are yours," he finished. She would have been content to stand there for days, looking into his eyes and memorizing him, but he became embarrassed in the silence. "Um, this, um, map of yours looks very interesting." He walked over to the desk and pulled it out carefully.

"It's blank," she said softly.

"Yes, um, so it is. Maybe there's a watermark?" He turned it over carefully, peering at it as he tilted the paper in the available light. "Or not.."

"Why are you so nervous?" Nuala asked lightly, one of her hands slipping over his forearm.

"I'm not n-nervous," he insisted. Then he looked down at his shaking hands. "Oh dear."

"Would you like to sit down?" she asked kindly, leading him over to the couch. He followed stiffly, the liquid grace she had witnessed earlier deserting him in her presence. It made her feel strangely powerful- she liked it.

"Princess-," he began.

"Nuala," she corrected gently, laying her hand over his.

He smiled shyly, turning his hand upward against her own- a silent invitation. Their feelings were open to each other now; no misunderstandings were possible. She felt hope and happiness, a warm frisson of attraction slipping in and out of awareness. There was fear too, and shame, but when he felt no distaste from her, it faded. It seemed natural to lean gently towards him and share the first kiss of her eons-old life.

Line Break

Devon stepped from unconsciousness to total awareness in seconds. She rolled gracefully from the bed blonde hair floating gently behind her and stared at the prince as he rolled her wand between his fingers. It was still slightly springy, it's branches were cropped close, but there was life in it yet. If she grew desperate, it would do.

"You're as lovely as I remember," he said softly. His eyes blazed a trail down her body and she couldn't help but feel gratified even as she squashed the emotion. "So few beautiful things are truly eternal."

"Like love," Devon replied, deliberately turning her back on him. She pulled her gown on and began to fasten the back. Cool hands took over the task for her before she could complete even one hook. She refused to lean into him and only stood calmly while he finished.

"I know you do not believe that," he said softly as he completed the last hook. There was an expectant quality to the silence, so Devon did not contradict him. His arms encircled her from behind, his head coming to rest on her shoulder- he was barely a half-inch taller. "The night my father died, I tasted you on my lips when I awoke."

She shrugged, "Perhaps I'm getting sentimental in my old age."

"Stop talking like a human," he growled into her hair. "The flame still burns between us. I know you feel it too."

"And so does your sister," Devon replied angrily. Their past was not something she was interested in discussing. It still made her ache inside, when time should have blunted it long ago… "This link that you value so highly, I told you a long time ago that it would destroy you. I'm a priestess of life. I won't be with someone who chooses death over everything else." She tried to pull away, to face him with her anger, but he held her tightly in place. "And I won't share you with her either."

"Nuala and you are like sisters," Nuada said incredulously. "Why are you jealous over this small thing?"

"I love Nuala, but I will not let anyone stand between us. If that means not having you, then so be it!"

There was a long moment of silence. She smoothed her hair back over her ear and he caught her hand pulling it up to his cheek and pressing a kiss into her wrist. "For all that came before this, but especially for my actions earlier this evening…" his voice dropped down to the softest sigh she had yet heard from him, "…I am sorry."

Her eyes drifted close and she felt a tear roll down her cheek. He had never apologized to her before- she'd never heard him apologize to anyone, really. She had wanted to hear him say it for so long. Her hand fisted in his hair, pulling him down to meet her lips.

He responded as he always had, enthusiastically. When they were still new to each other, she had assumed that their passion would fade in time. Perhaps it still would, but for now they burned as brightly as ever. He backed her up against the wall, following her movements with the ease of familiarity.

But for all they had done this a thousand times before, it was also the first time in over a century. He had changed. For the first time he did not fight her for control, his lips were both hungry and needy. He unfastened her dress as quickly as he had closed it, sliding it down her arms, and she sighed with pleasure when his tunic parted so that she could press against him. Everywhere their skin touched was aflame. He clung to her fiercely at first, and as her hands worked over his body he began to speak.

"My heart," he whispered into the shell of her ear. "Dear one, temptress, beloved, betrothed." All those she had heard before. But never what he said as they joined, the fire between them almost enough to ignite the air around them, "Please, please, please, sweet goddess." He had never begged her before.

She wrapped her legs around him as he braced her against the wall. They were both gasping for breath, but she wouldn't release his lips as he thrust into her over and over. Her gown cascaded down over and around them so that they seemed to be one being striving towards a mutual goal- and they were so close. Devon used the hand tangled in his hair to pull his mouth from hers. With barely a moments hesitation, she sank her teeth into his neck. He shuddered, but now she had his attention. "Say it again," she whispered into his ear.

"What?" he asked breathlessly, and she could feel him trying to focus.

She scoured her nails down his back and he moaned low in his throat. He was on the very edge, but he wouldn't leap without her. "Say it," her fingers dug into his shoulder.

"Please," he whispered.

She saw stars in front of her eyes and she felt him holding her so tightly that she couldn't breathe properly. Intense pleasure rolled over her again and again. It was better than she remembered and from the way he was gasping for breath and holding her to him, he hadn't anticipated such a reaction either. They couldn't remain upright and as they slowly slid to the ground in a tangle of limbs she laid her ear against his chest to feel his heart beat. "I missed you," he told her, running his hands up her cheek and smoothing her hair back over her pointed ears. "I need you." He smiled down at her in a kind of surprised wonder. "I love you still."

Line Break

Abraham's lips were different, but not unpleasant… far from unpleasant. She wouldn't mind kissing him again, and what better time than right now? She laced her fingers through his and felt his trembling as both a physical and mental caress. She could feel his astonishment that she would want to touch him, but as he couldn't deny that she was enjoying herself, he was forced to accept her reactions as genuine.

That was when things got strange. She sensed her brother's presence, and Abraham, through her, was also aware. She glanced around the room, but he didn't appear. For five long minutes she sat, tense, holding onto Abraham's hand like a lifeline. Then she felt Nuada's emotions spike- suddenly both elf and Icthyo Sapien were awash in sensation.

Abraham cried out and Nuala tried to pull her hand from his. Instead he tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. She hadn't had to trouble with this for centuries, not since Nuada had gone into exile. She had never known who his lover was, thought she harbored a strong suspicion, but somehow they must have found each other again. His timing had always been abysmal!

"Your brother, I presume," Abraham said, gasping slightly as the sensation traveled from Nuada to Nuala and on to him.

"Yes," she said, trying to breathe normally.

"Is it always this way?" he couldn't help but ask. "So… intense."

"I'm afraid so… He never hides the feelings he transmits, while I try to minimize his connection to me. It has always been so."

Another wave slid over them and Nuala barely felt Abraham take her other hand. He leaned back on the couch and brought her with him, cradled in his arms. It would have been peaceful if they both hadn't been far away, racing towards the peak of ecstasy on Prince Nuada's passion.

Nuala could feel Abraham reacting to the feelings and knew she wouldn't be able to resist the link's hold. She could feel no embarrassment from her new friend though, and hoped he wouldn't have any regrets about coming along for the ride. She lay very still and tried to wait it out. Inevitably the feelings became stronger, more difficult to control. Abraham would twitch now and then and she knew he wanted badly to move against her, but each time she felt him exert control over himself. It was impressive, particularly as she was fast losing hers.

There were times when she was positively jealous of her brother. Why couldn't she have all of this and more? "Abraham?" she asked quietly. He opened his eyes, tilting his head to look down at her. "May I kiss you, please?"

His eyes smiled more than his mouth. "I really wish you would."

Releasing the urges into his kiss was easier and soon enough they were in such a fervor that Nuala knew the end must be nearing. Phantom hands were ghosting over her and she felt a sudden pain on her neck. She gasped and pulled away, strangely even more excited by the sting. Abraham pulled her back down to him, creating some delicious friction that they were both determined to ignore. Except that neither of them could remember why they shouldn't when it felt so good to have him rubbing against her and she needed him so badly.

_please _"Touch me, Abraham. _please _I need you _please _I need to feel you."

"Please," he whispered. They were chanting it in unison. Please, please, _please_. They both went over the edge together, softly crying out and each straining towards the other. When it was over he gave a shaky little laugh. "I've never done this before- I mean, not this, of course but… any of this."

"Neither have I. I've always been alone when he... well It was much better to be with you," she finished awkwardly.

"I understand." And he did.

"I don't want to let you go," she told him.

"I'm not complaining." he replied evenly. Amazing how calm orgasm had made him.

She blushed suddenly, "But I think I would like to clean up."

"Of course," he said immediately trying to sit up slowly. He released her hands so that she could maneuver herself up from the couch. And of course, just when things were finally calming back down, her brother had to turn everything upside down and shake it.

Line Break

His expression changed like the falling of a gate, from almost feline pleasure to sudden shock and anger. "Nuala," he cursed, throwing his clothing back on and holding his lance in the ready position. He made for the door, not even stopping to look back at her.

Devon controlled her hurt and turned it into something more useful- anger. She rose, her torso unashamedly bare, and gave him the hardest stare she was capable of. When she spoke, it could have cut glass, "Silverlance, when you cross that threshold, tonight never happened. You'll unmake it."

He looked stricken, almost betrayed, and finally he grew angry. "Very well, if that is what I mean to you. Forget me, if you can." He turned his back on her and left.

She pulled her gown back over her arms and slowly re-hooked the back. Slipping her undergarments back on, she smoothed her hair into it's usual style and pulled her green cloak over it to hide the worst of the bruises on her arms. Inside her she imagined she could feel the cold metal of the golden crown beside the small spark of life that Nuada had left inside of her. She thought of the irony and smiled. He'd been so very close to everything he'd ever dreamed of and he'd never even noticed. Then she had only to grab her ash wand and she was flying down the hallway, dodging curious humans, headed towards Nuala.

There was already a crowd at the doorway when she arrived. A very obviously drunk Hellboy was attempting to combat Nuada's deadly technique. The elf prince was toying with him; Devon felt her lip curl in disgust. Even when he finally struck the killing blow, it wasn't a true hit. He broke the blade off before it could reach the demon's heart. Liz, the demon's consort apparently, leapt to his side. Devon stepped around her and she saw Nuada's eyes immediately seek her out.

"Priestess of life, even you will have trouble with that wound," Nuada said, satisfaction in every line of his body. He walked back to his sister, taking her arm in what was obviously a bruising grip.

"Coward, you cannot conceive the depths of my power. Will you be leaving after defeating the drunken demon, or shall I find a small child for you to combat next?" Nuala actually smiled and Nuada's eyes went cold.

"There will come a time when you will regret your glib tongue," Nuada said menacingly.

Devon raised an eyebrow. "What's one more regret? After all, I have so many…"

He smirked and ran his knife along Nuala's cheek, ignoring the wound that opened on his own face as a result. "Bring me the crown piece or you will never see her again, Abraham."

Abraham's face was anguished and he took an involuntary step forward. It was too late of course, Nuada was already stepping into the shadows with his own special brand of magic. Even she had never learned the techniques that warriors used to escape through solid walls like mist. She could not follow.

"Keep him safe for me," Nuala pleaded as she was dragged away by her brother's magic.

"Sister, I will," Devon swore solemnly. An eye blink later and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, all the real action happens in the next chapter.**

The BPRD was like an anthill that had been deliberately kicked, flooded, then steamrolled over for good measure. Crews of humans armed with strange devices crawled all over the library as Hellboy was ushered off to the infirmary. Devon trailed after them in case they did anything stupid.

"Can you pull it out, Abe?" Liz was asking.

"Don't even try," Devon said. "In fact, do not touch it at all, if you can avoid it. The more you try to remove it, the closer it will burrow to the heart. That is the nature of Silverlance," she added in a disgusted tone of voice.

"You speak as though you know him well," Abe said.

"My psychic abilities are not limited to Ichthyo Sapiens," she replied easily, sidestepping his piercing look.

"We need to follow Nuada. He put it there and he can take it out," Liz said firmly.

Abe shook his head as he bandaged his friend up as best he could. "He won't save him without the crown piece and I have no idea where it is. And Nuala…" He trailed off.

"He will not hurt her. He needs her too much. He's always been afraid of being alone. Nuala's love for him is unconditional and he interprets that to mean she will never hurt him. One day soon, he will find out how wrong he is." She must have let too much emotion enter her voice, because the two agents were staring at her intently, assessing this new information.

"I have to go meet with Manning," Liz said suddenly. "Abe, are you going to help them search for the crown?"

"Of course," Abe replied.

Devon silently debated telling them that it was safe with her, but decided she would wait to see what their plan was first. "May I accompany you, Miss Sherman?" she asked carefully. "I may have something to contribute to your plans."

Liz hesitated, then nodded. Together they made their way to the conference room. Herr Kraus was in conversation with Director Manning when they entered, though it seemed a bit one-sided. They both looked up when Devon entered.

"What is she doing here?" Manning asked self-importantly.

"Fraulein Shermon, this elf does not have the clearance to be admitted to this interview," Kraus informed her immediately.

"I assure, my presence is of the utmost importance if you plan to stop Silverlance and his ilk," Devon replied, unruffled by their disrespect.

"How can you possibly be of use to us?" Kraus asked, seeming to be honestly baffled.

Devon gave them her most lethal smile and Manning actually backed up a few steps. "Actually, Dr. Kraus, it is you who will be of use to me. I have a plan which will accomplish all of my goals admirably, and just happens to coincide with your own wishes. All I will need is the unconditional use of your team."

"Absolutely not," Kraus said firmly. "I do not trust you, Fraulein, nor your agenda."

"Wise, but ultimately it doesn't matter. I have the crown piece in my possession. I am taking it to Bethamora. If you choose not to send your team to safeguard it, that is your choice."

"Red isn't exactly up to travel," Liz put in. "He needs help."

"There all manner of creatures drawn to Bethamora, one of them may have the ability to help him," Devon suggested. She wasn't entirely certain this was true, but there were rumors of a creature that had taken up residence there, known to have fantastic, if dark powers at her command.

Kraus gazed at both women for a long moment. "I will give it some thought," he finally replied, turning his attention back to the reports in front of him.

"Red may not have time for you to think it over," Liz said angrily.

"I will not have my hand forced, Fraulein. You will obey my orders, I am your commanding officer!"

"Yes, sir, that is definitely what you are, Herr Kraus- If you were ever human, you've forgotten what it's like by now," Liz cried before stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her.

"Good evening, children," Devon said, making her own, less dramatic exit. She trailed Liz's emotional wake down the twisting corridors until she found her, body encased in flames as she passionately related all of this to Abe.

"We have to get him to Ireland," she was insisting.

Abe shook his head, "Without the crown piece, we have nothing to offer Nuada. He won't remove it out of the goodness of his heart."

"But Nuala's friend said something about-"

She cut off as Devon stepped forward. "May I assume you plan to leave as soon as possible?" she asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"You said you have a plan?" Liz said, the flames fading into nothingness.

"A very good one, which just might work if you all do exactly as I say," Devon replied

Liz looked at her for a long moment, then turned to Abe. "Will you get the jet ready? I'll get Red-"

Abe caught her wrist as she turned to go, glancing at Devon uneasily. "Liz, I'm not sure if we can trust her."

Liz shrugged. "It's not like we have much choice." Abe stared at her contemplatively, then nodded and headed off quickly towards the hanger. "_Can _I trust you?" Liz asked when Abe was out of earshot.

Giving her a brief searching look, Devon held out a hand in invitation. Liz hesitantly took it and Devon hummed low in her throat as she scanned the woman. "You can trust me, Liz," Devon said confidently. None of her plans contradicted Liz's own. She released the human's hand and laid her own deliberately on her abdomen, giving the human woman a significant look. "We are not so different, you and I." Liz gave her a puzzled look, but nodded. "I'll meet you at your aircraft in a few minutes then."

Devon left her to attend to her demon lover and returned to her own room in case she was being watched. Once there, a single seed was enough for her to grow and shape a small, rectangular container- just the right size to fit the final piece of the crown of Bethamora. Tucking it under her arm, she then retraced her steps and tracked Liz's now-familiar emotional distress until she arrived at the hanger. Silent as a shadow, she followed the others onboard and discovered, much to her satisfaction, that Johan had been persuaded to join them. As far as her plans were concerned, the more the merrier.

Line Break

They arrived at the cite of the entrance to Bethamora with surprising speed. It had been many years since she had last bothered with human transportation, even for entertainment purposes, and it had much improved. They unloaded Hellboy with care, but Devon was not at all sure he would have the strength to walk to wherever the dark creature dwelled.

"Is he going to make it?" Kraus asked, watching Hellboy being supported between Liz and Abe.

Liz looked worried. "I don't know."

"Then let me try something. Even if my magics don't work on him, they probably won't actually harm him," Devon suggested.

Liz looked outraged. "Probably! What if you're wrong?"

"It's more likely to rebound on me than hurt him. Healing magic is usually very flexible," Devon assured her. She had a lot of experience sounding more confident than she felt.

"Okay, give it a shot," Liz said finally.

"Liz!" Abe objected.

"He's not going to make it very far without some kind of help," the pyrokinetic said forcefully. She looked ready to cry.

Devon walked forward and cupped Hellboy's head firmly, placing the box on the ground. Pressing her lips tightly to his, she opened her mouth and breathed into him. She drained magic from her core, the most potent she possessed, and wove it into him. Her eyes were closed, but she felt the sigils that were a part of his very body glow in response to the foreign magic. Luckily, she was deemed a threat. Feeling the magic take hold, she released him gently and retrieved her box.

"Woah, I don't remember agreeing to play tonsil-hockey with an elf," Hellboy said irritably.

"Red!" Liz cried, trying to hug him as best she could without hurting him.

"Ow," Hellboy said plaintively.

"We need to move on, people," Herr Kraus insisted.

Hellboy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, don't get your ectoplasmic panties in a bunch." They began moving again, up the hill towards the rocks that jutted forth from the grassy knoll. It all looked so different from the last time, but Devon hadn't been to Bethamora since before the end of the great war.

"How do we get in."

"There will be a gatekeeper," Devon said firmly, hoping she was right. There always had been one before, but it was all so long ago.

"Greetings friends," came a sudden voice, the sound of clinking and rolling was suddenly apparent. "You lost?"

"Can it be?" Devon said, recognizing the voice instantly. "Garndel?"

"High Priestess!" the goblin said, sounding surprised and pleased. "I'm honored."

"It is I who must honor you," Devon replied in a deeply respectful tone. Garndel had created his beautiful golden army with such high hopes, to see what he had become only made the fate of his fantastic and deadly creation more real. Both had done the job they were made to do, and both had ended their days in ignominy.

"I expected a colder greeting from a giver of life," Garndel admitted.

Devon smiled. "I've grown less judgmental in my dotage." She gestured to her companions. "We seek entrance to Bethamora; I'm sure you can guess why."

Garndel smiled toothily. "There is the travelers fee; it must be paid to cross over."

"I would offer to ply my gifts for you, but I will need all my strength to combat the Prince," she said softly.

Garndel nodded, "But if you survive, I would be much obliged." His eyes lit upon the spear point, poking from beneath Hellboy's bandages. "I'll have the point of the renowned silver lance in payment, provided I find someone who can dig it out."

Liz's eyes glowed with hope. "Agreed."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Garndel asked, almost chortling. He put one of his many trinkets to his lips and blew a low note. Devon recognized the whistle as worthless, but the power Garndel channeled through the music note caused the earth to shake. For a moment, it brought back such powerful memories that she was speechless. Then they were following Garndel through the gateway and into the ruins of the city she'd once called home.

"You two," he said, pointing at Liz and Hellboy, "follow me." He gave Devon an apologetic look. "The rest of you, wait here."

Abe turned to Devon as they patiently waited. "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, looking meaningfully at the box she carried.

"I did promise to bring the crown piece," she replied.

"I have difficulty trusting you, Devon. It must be because I saw you hold a knife to the throat of the woman you claim as a sister." Abraham's unblinking gaze might have made a less composed person nervous.

Devon smiled gently. "Nuala trusted me and she is still alive."

"She's not exactly in a wonderful situation right now," Abraham replied angrily.

"She's almost safer with Silverlance than with us," Devon insisted dismissively. "And before you point fingers, I'll remind you in whose care she was when her brother abducted her." Abraham opened his mouth to protest, but Devon cut him off. "I do not blame you, Abraham; he was more than a match for you. But maybe _you _shouldn't be so quick to blame _me_."

Kraus interrupted them then. "You still have not explained your plan to us, Fraulein. Surely you do not expect to bargain with this elf prince!"

"I'll explain as soon as the others join us. It's important that you all know what will happen because what each of you does will affect the others."

"How complex is this plan, anyway?" Abe asked anxiously.

"It will be a delicate and difficult casting with magic I'm not totally familiar with," Devon replied. She was careful not to sound nervous, but in truth, she had never tried something of this magnitude before that wasn't firmly in her area of expertise. "You four will not be required to do anything difficult, though," she assured him.

"Except trust you with all of our lives and the fate of the world," Abraham added sourly.

"There is that," Devon agreed charitably.

They all turned as Hellboy and Liz came walking out, followed by Garndel. He appeared none the worse for wear and his expression was strangely jubilant. "Let's get this over with."

They began walking and Devon talked as much to keep her mind off the depressing ruins of the once-great city as to make sure everyone knew what part they were to play. "As soon as we enter the throne room, Silverlance will make his play. He's on edge now, with me to contend with. You, demon, will challenge him. Attack immediately; do not give him time to refuse."

"What is it with you people?" Hellboy asked, disgruntled. "I have a name."

"I'm sure you do," Devon said irritably. "Your attack will serve as a distraction for me to get into position. My spell will hit all of you and siphon your emotions to power it. Do not attempt to calm yourself or fight the coercion. It will be hard enough without such foolishness."

"And what will this spell do, exactly?" Kraus asked suspiciously.

Devon's expression turned grim. "That will be entirely up to the Prince."


	4. Chapter 4

**Only one more chapter to go. I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine. Also, I don't own Hellboy.**

Garndel left the group when they reached the stairs, unable to proceed. He gave them the traditional Elvin farewell and Devon smiled to see it from such an unexpected source. They climbed in silence, but for their footfalls. It was an eerie experience, made all the more so because Devon could remember a time when this place had been so vitally alive. She indulged in a moment of nostalgia; sentimentality was a luxury that very soon she wouldn't have time for. Somehow, the hard decisions always came to her. But perhaps that was true of everyone, from their own perspective.

Then abruptly they arrived, almost too soon, and Devon felt the ancient royal seal under their feet. Nuala was looking pale and perfect as she took her usual position- between Nuada and Devon. The priestess allowed the irony to burn away her emotions until she could think only in cool, straight lines.

Nuada stepped around his sister, his white-blonde hair shining like a halo. "Give me what is mine," he ordered them, supremely confident.

"Why don't you ask us politely?" Hellboy responded, rolling his shoulders.

Nuada sneered at him. "I wasn't speaking to you, hellspawn. I was talking to Abraham…"

But even before he could say the man's name, Abe had seized the box roughly from Devon and was poised to throw it to the elf prince. Hellboy gave his friend a shocked, irritated look. Abe couldn't help but sound defensive. "What? You'd do the same for Liz!"

"Abraham," she said, her voice low but commanding. "That is not the way." He stared at her for one long, tense moment before throwing the box to Nuada. Then she smiled, cruelly amused. "And that is not the crown piece."

"But you said-" Abe began a Nuada snatched the box from the air.

Devon's eyes narrowed. "I said I would bring it, and I have."

Breaking the wooden sheath, it was immediately obvious that the box was empty. Nuada advanced from the throne, cool rage seemed to emanate from him in waves. "Where is it?" he hissed, his lance sliding from his sheath with a lethal hum.

Devon nudged Hellboy firmly. "You must challenge him now, but do not kill him, or you condemn the Princess as well."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill him. I'm just gonna kick his ass," Hellboy said confidently. "Hey, elf-boy, even if you do get the crown, you're not getting out of her without fighting me. Let's get it over with- I have things to do," Hellboy said, cracking his knuckles.

"You have no right to challenge me, demon," Nuada said calmly, keeping on hand on his sister.

"No, he is Anung un Rama," Nuala said, her voice was commanding, but tinged with desperation. "He has the right and you must answer."

Nuada gave Hellboy a disgusted sneer and Devon smiled. "When will you learn, Princling? I'm always two steps ahead of you."

"Soon we shall see, Priestess," Nuada spat. He grabbed a sword and threw it with seeming nonchalance. It flew with astounding speed towards the demon, spinning through the room. Hellboy snatched it out of the air before it could slice into his chest. "Come then, demon. Your death awaits."

Hellboy growled low in his throat and charged the elf prince, who stood, poised elegantly in a relaxed position until the last possible instant. Their swords came together with a dangerous scraping of goblin forged metal. Then Nuada was spinning and leaping through the air, dodging and rolling, his sword flickering in the light, appearing suddenly, then disappearing only to strike again from another direction. Speed and agility had always been his advantage over his opponents, but Hellboy met his blade at every junction. Though Nuada flowed around the demon like water, he couldn't break through his defense. Mesmerized, Devon found it hard to pull her attention from the battle, afraid that at any moment someone would surely make a mistake and find cold steel sliding through some vital organ. Frowning, she forced herself into motion.

As silent as a cat, she circled the lethal pair until she could ascend to the platform where Nuala stood, wholly unguarded. Devon was already weaving her spell as the oblivious elf princess stared at the combatants with breathless dismay. It required intense concentration during its casting, but Devon was used to compartmentalization. She plotted each step out as she focused her powers on the minute details that were so necessary with these sorts of spells. Mental powers were more the purview of a Priestess of the Winds, after all, and it had to include everyone in the room when it was done. Deftly she tied each of the living beings into her web of power, loosely for now, but once they were all entangled she could draw it tight in a second. She capitalized on Nuada's distraction and made him the focus of all the emotions that were bleeding out of the BPRD agents. In Devon's mind, it was already over.

She completed the spell and watched as Abe, Liz, Johan, and Hellboy froze in place, locked in the grip of her enchantment. She saw Nuada pause in his attack as the first of the unfamiliar emotions began to slip into his mind. Devon saw his stance change as he lifted his weapon for the killing blow and then abruptly froze as a thin line of blood formed across his throat. He looked almost…lost.

"Nuada!" Her voice lanced across the distance between them and struck him like a bolt of lightning. It was the first time she had used his name in centuries and it definitely got his attention. So did the sacrificial dagger that was biting into Nuala's neck. "Have I ever told you, beloved, how much I loathe your sister? If she had never been born it would have solved so many problems." She watched Nuada's expression carefully.

"Harsh words for a life-giver," Nuada replied, his face schooled into calm.

Devon increased the emotions boring into him ever so slightly. Sweat broke out on his forehead and he was gripping his lance as though it were a lifeline. "You don't know how long I've waited to say them," she replied, exultation running through her veins. Devon let it glint in her eyes, fiendishly, madly. She sighed then, pushing her victorious euphoria aside, "It feels even better than I thought it would." She skimmed Nuala's ear with her lips. "I hate you." Nuala whimpered and Devon pressed the blade into her neck again, smiling at Nuada's hiss of pain. "Even now you are between us. He can't defeat me without killing you and I can't have him unless I am willing to share every emotion- every innocent or intimate encounter." She gave an involuntary, tinkling laugh, aware that she must sound insane and not caring. "You, my dear, are very much in the way."

"You know very well that there is no way to separate us. This posturing is pointless." Nuada seemed to be recovering his composure, which would never do. She funneled more emotions into him and felt Nuala quaking under the onslaught.

"Yes, it is true; I can't kill her, but I can burrow into her mind and rip out everything that makes her alive. Maybe it won't be so bad sharing you with her if she's nothing but a husk. It would be almost like she wasn't there at all." Another mad smile stretched across her face. "I can't unlink you. Only you can do that—that is what this whole trip has been about."

"Did you really think this would work?" Nuada asked, regaining some of his arrogance now that he believed he had worked out her plan. He stepped up the platform towards the two women who had been at the center of his life for centuries. "You've already lost your advantage."

"Really?" Devon asked, her voice deadly. "I thought you were more perceptive than that. I hold in my hands everything that has ever meant anything to you, Nuada. I have your sister's life, the final piece to your crown, and the heir to your throne." She reached down and gripped Nuala's wrist, pressing her hand against her abdomen so that Nuada could feel the truth for himself. "Kill me and you lose the other two forever—and who's to say I will not be able to finish Nuala, too, before I die?"

She watched as it sank in and shock suffused his features. Suddenly vulnerable to all the emotions she was pouring into him, he began to shake- his lance clattered to the ground. "Impossible."

"Is it?" she asked. She dropped Nuala's hand and it fell limply to the elf's side. "Free your sister- it is all she has ever asked of you. Break the link and I will be your wife for all eternity. I swear to you, I will bear your children, use my power for your ends, even tell you where I have hidden the crown." She released Nuala, who stumbled back towards the wall for support. Nuada did not spare her a glance. Devon stepped forward and ran her hands up his chest, circling her arms around his neck. "You can have everything you've ever dreamt of."

She pulled him down into a scorching kiss even as she forced the last of the power she possessed into the spell and quite literally drugged the prince with emotions. If he hadn't been sharing them with his sister, he would have been a quivering mess on the floor right now. As it was he was teetering on the edge of the most momentous decision he would ever make- mentally reeling as the spell alternately sent waves of despair crashing over him before yanking him up to the heights of ecstasy.

She slid one hand back down to press her palm against him, opening her mind to his. For the first time in eons she allowed him to feel the love she had for him. It spanned her entire adult life, consumed her every waking and sleeping thought. It both tormented and comforted her- and it had never diminished in all the years they had been apart. With her spell beating at his mind from all sides, her open link was like a welcome haven. She felt him sinking into her, burrowing further into her thoughts and away from his own troubled mind.

The link, normally a thick band of energy pulsing from one twin to the other, stretched out to a very fine silver cord. Devon could almost see it threading between the two. Never before had Nuada allowed himself to be so emotionally distant from his sister, always fearing she would take advantage of the moment to sunder them. Mentally urging Nuada to break the connection, Devon feared he was much too lost in her mind to actually do anything. She struggled to find a way to warn Nuala, while maintaining her grip on her spell and not alerting Nuada to the game being played out around him.

But she had underestimated her rival. With Nuada's distance, so too came emotional distance from the BPRD agents. Nuala, limp against the wall, had an expression of terrible concentration on her beautiful face. Devon saw the thread suddenly go taut, and Nuada gave a spasmodic jerk in response, before it snapped in two, the edges crackling like broken power cables. Devon released her spell with relief and sagged against Silverlance, who was still frozen in shock. Abe, Hellboy, Liz, and Johan, finding they were able to move again, converged on the raised platform.

Abe reached Nuala first, taking her in his arms and crushing her almost desperately against him. His usual reverence was lacking, and Devon could only approve. If there was one thing that was truly not conductive to forging a lasting romance, it was worship. She had made the same mistake once. Nuala was crying, clinging to him, and her face was alight with a strange combination of happiness and fear. "It's so strange to be alone."

Abe brushed a webbed hand over her cheek. "Not alone."

Devon stared at their interaction and wondered if this was what victory felt like. If so, it would be temporary- Nuada was far from cowed. Now was not the time for idleness, not unless she wanted the BPRD agents to pack them all up and whisk them away to some 'facility.' It was a point of pride with her that she always knew when was the perfect moment to make a discreet exit. This time, she took Nuada with her. She left the crown of Bethamora behind.


	5. Chapter 5

It was true that she did not have an ability to slide into shadows as many warriors were trained to do, but for a Priestess there was one place she could always retreat to. It was called the Grove, a place of unparalleled natural energy that served as a way station for those of her order. It was a place of renewal and affirmation of life, immeasurably relaxing, infinitely comforting. It had been her sanctuary during those first dark years when she was learning to live without the man she would love for eternity. It was a place outside of time, unaffected by seasons and untouched by war. If anything could soothe Nuada's spirit, the Grove was it.

It took him an hour or so, time was really meaningless in such a place. Devon held his hand the entire time, and she recognized his return to true consciousness by his sudden jerking away from her. His dark, shadowed eyes fixed on her in incredulity and anger, as though he couldn't believe she had gotten the better of him.

"Welcome," she said simply. More would provoke him, less would imply she was uncertain or apprehensive.

"You've finally gotten what you've always wanted," he croaked, his normally controlled tones edged with despair.

Devon shrugged, noncommittally. "Not quite."

"I hope you can enjoy your spoils, won as they were by treachery and deceit."

She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "I do not think you are allowed to play the victim after killing so many innocent, unarmed people."

"Humans." He dismissed them easily.

"To the earth, we are all the same- almost all of us," she amended, giving him a slow, secret smile.

Nuada glared at her with real hatred in his eyes, but separated from his lance and in her place of power, there was little he could really do that she couldn't immediately counter. "Why have you brought me here?"

"For you to learn, to grow, to understand," she said vaguely, "To rest and to recover." Devon felt his eyes boring into her, and stared right back.

"You want me to while away my time in your fantasy garden when my work and my war await me on the other side?" He tossed his head contemptuously.

"As you grow older, you will learn that there is always time for war," Devon replied, age-old cynicism sparkling in her eyes.

They were silent for a very long time. Around them, the warm sun slid down the tall, shady trees and spilled onto the tripping little brook. Flowers bloomed and died, then grew and bloomed again. Nuada broke first. "How will I live without her?"

She let his question spin out in the breeze before answering. "It is in escaping her that you will finally be able to live," Devon replied, controlling her anger at the mention of Nuala. "I am your life's companion, you cannot deny it. Without me, you are incomplete. Soon, you will have a child, a son, who will need to be cared for. Your life is already rich beyond measure. In time, you will come to understand that your link was never meant to be forever."

Finally the fury that had been building since he had realized the extent of her manipulation overflowed. Nuada leapt to his feet and Devon flowed upward to meet him. "Who are you to tell me what was meant to be? You are no seer, Priestess." His words were like ice and he hurled them at her furiously.

"You foolish child, I was a life-giver before you were even born. I know a healthy link when I see one- a link that is mutually desired and maintained, used to support and heal your partner. It is a beautiful gift, but all your life you have cursed your sister with it. You've turned it into a weapon and used it to destroy her privacy and force her to isolate herself against her kin." Devon gave him a contemptuous look, "Nuala is well rid of you."

"She loves me!" Nuada said furiously, gripping her upper arms with enough force to bruise her. "She's the only one who has ever-"

Devon broke free of his grip and pushed him away before he even had the chance to finish that asinine statement. "I have loved you since the first moment I saw you. I have craved you for centuries, compromised my ethics and my dignity over and over for an elf who is too afraid to grow up to even contemplate making a life for himself- and too stupid to recognize the chance of a hundred lifetimes staring him in the face!"

His knife was at her throat before she even realized he had drawn it. She smirked into his expressionless face, mere inches from her own. "So there is nowhere to go but forward," he purred, his mood changing like quicksilver. Still, she could see the anger, only barely restrained, brimming in his eyes. "I remember your promise to me Priestess," he said coldly.

Devon, like all her kind, was incapable of breaking her sworn word. Despite the fact that Nuada had not broken the link himself, he had allowed Nuala to separate them, technically she was required to fulfill her oath; that was why she had worded it so carefully- Devon was good with technicalities.

"Give me the crown piece!" he growled, slicing into her neck. Blood welled up and spilled down her neck, dripping onto the living earth. As the ground swallowed it, the sky darkened and the trees began to shift in the suddenly ominous breeze.

"Now look what you've done," she chided gently, her voice was velvet over steel. "These ugly threats only upset people. Now, I believe I swore to tell you _where_ it is," she corrected him. Devon grabbed his wrist and dragged the point of his knife down to her stomach. "Be careful when you cut; your son sleeps just above it."

His face was still, but his eyes blazed in sudden understanding. She stared into the flames, careful not to appear smug, and waited. His hands shook with rage, the knife-point vibrating against her abdomen until at last he pushed away from her violently. Spinning, he threw the knife away, his chest heaving as he panted and struggled for control. Even an empathically dead human could have felt the fury radiating from him. Devon knew his thoughts must be whirling through his head; all his disappointed hopes swarming in his mind until he could only strike out. Still, she could not be silent. For so long she had bitten her tongue, afraid to drive him further away, but now that she had won, triumph soared through her veins like fire, making her almost drunk on victory and thus incautious.

"You know, you are beautiful when you're angry," Devon said with a calculated smirk. He struck her so quickly that she didn't see it coming. Her lip split open, dark blood oozing down her chin. Nuada, stared at the trickle of red with an expression of frightened surprise. "It's all falling apart, Princling," Devon told him, calmly wiping the blood away with the back of her hand. He made no reply, simply turning on his heel and exiting the clearing.

He did not return for a long time.

"Let me go, Priestess," he said, his voice rough. His eyes were strangely haunted.

Devon's eyes narrowed. "Where will you go if you leave?"

"Where I wish," he replied.

It wasn't what she had expected, but she was aware that she couldn't keep him here against his will. The Grove could never be prison; it was against its nature. Still, there were things Nuada would never understand about her way of life. "And will I--will we see you again?"

"Who can tell?" Nuada asked, and now his eyes were mocking. "I am not a seer."

Hardening her heart, Devon shrugged, as though unconcerned. "Go then. When you wish to find us, I'm sure you will find a way."

He gave her an unreadable look, but when next she blinked he had disappeared. There was no longer any reason for her to remain, either. She centered herself and asked the Grove to deposit her as near her entrance point as possible. When she opened her eyes, she was back in Bethamora, only a minute or two after she had left.

"Where did you take elf-boy?" Hellboy demanded, sounding annoyed. "I still have a few things to say to him," he added, tapping his huge fist against his open palm.

"Nuada has ways of escaping such situations that do not depend on my poor magics," Devon said with complete honesty. "Now, I have some errands to complete here." As she moved closer, she saw the expressions on the group change.

"Sister, what has he done to you?" Nuala cried, stepping away from Abraham to touch Devon's face. She realized abruptly that she hadn't healed the cuts and bruises Nuada had inflicted on her. What little power she had recovered in the Grove was quickly marshaled to fix the minor damage, but still the others looked concerned.

"A warrior arrived from battle cannot expect to always return unscathed, child," Devon said evenly.

"I can't respect a man who hits a lady, even if she is a stuck-up, elvish ice-princess," Hellboy said angrily.

"Your concern is touching," Devon replied in a lofty tone. "But Elvin ways are not the ways of men, and despite your appearance you are very human."

"Elvish or not, if I see him again he's toast," the Red demon informed her. Even Abraham was nodding agreement, which was surprising, considering his former antipathy. She might not have been so forgiving in his place.

Devon dismissed the threat with a graceful wave of her hand and turned to Nuala, leading her away from the others gently but forcefully. "You have destroyed the crown?" she asked, and Liz nodded firmly. She saw the Princess frown in dismay. "The time for sentimentality is over, Your Highness." She continued without pausing, "Bethamora is clean; I will devote the rest of my time here to restoring it to its former glory. I would like you to be a part of that."

Nuala dropped her eyes. "My place is with Abraham," she said, looking unsure.

"Sister, you have always followed—indeed, circumstances warranted it—but now is your time to lead. Perhaps it is Abraham whose place is with you."

Nuala frowned, as though she was turning the new concept over in her head. "I know nothing of earth magic; of what help could I be?"

"Your brother is heir to your father's legacy- a claim that cannot be stripped from him- no matter what course he takes. But you, too, are your father's daughter and even as second born, you can make a strong claim. The court will return, at first because it has a duty to your line, but later because they will see the potential for a second golden age in Bethamora."

"And my brother, his war, what will we do about him?" Nuala asked softly, her eyes seeking out Abraham's form as he waited patiently for her to finish her business with Devon.

"Your brother is not incapable of reason; in time he will realize that my course will attain his goals faster than war. Besides, he has never been able to resist me for very long," Devon added, giving Nuala an almost impish look.

The younger elf looked astonished at being invited into the joke. "But Priestess, were not you separate for several thousand years?"

"Ah, but it was not he who was resisting then."Nuala nodded, though her eyes were wide with disbelief. "Now, your Abraham will need to return with the others. Give him a few days before you discuss it. I think he will not be so very opposed to the idea- if it will help him to decide, tell him the demon and his human mate may come as well, and the other, too," She added, gesturing to Johan. Again, Nuala nodded. Devon gave her a formal bow, "The blessings of the earth be on you, Princess. I will see you again soon."

"Thank you, Priestess, for your service," Nuala replied, her tone equally formal. Then Nuala and the others left the way they had come and there was nothing else to do but set to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait. School is insane. Hopefully the last chapter will be up within the next couple of days.**

The first order of business was to recharge her power, which required days of meditation. It took a full cycle of the moon to bring her back up to her former level. The destruction of the golden soldiers had allowed her to take her first full breath of clean air since she had arrived. Of course, there was Garndel to attend to, which took quite a while due to the nature and age of his injuries. In the end, two full months had slipped by before any improvement was noticeable in the once-grand city of the elves.

Her energy was well-spent though, for without the curse polluting the air and draining the soil, the magic of Bethamora began to recover too. Foliage developed, streams flowed again, and the stone lightened from smoky gray to silver. Garndel was more than willing to be her assistant in restoring what the city could not repair itself. It had been his home through its ascension and ruin, and would be his home again when it was returned to its former glory.

Already she had found homes for the seeds of the forest god, which she reverently buried and patiently nurtured. Meanwhile, Garndel's kin had begun to pop up, moving back into their old portion of the city so quickly that it was like they had never left. By day they swarmed the palace, leaving a trail of patched stonework and polished surfaces. By night they danced and sang the old songs under the welcoming moon. Their gaiety attracted others, the curious and the cautious alike.

Slowly but surely the city filled, but the palace was empty. Only members of the royal family could invite others to enter and if anyone wondered why she had free reign of the place, they were tactful enough not to mention it. As her waist began to expand , their questions would be answered anyway.

Three months into the reconstruction and the city was a different place—more beautiful even than before—yet it wasn't quite right, for still Nuala did not come. It was unnerving living in a city that was designed to be tied to a single family. The palace was especially uncomfortable. All the untapped magic that was naturally generated flowed towards the building and could not be siphoned without the aid of a descendent of the King; it vibrated unpleasantly, setting her teeth on edge. Moreover, it felt wrong—there was an uneasy current in the air that drove her to distraction at times. The city wanted its king. Devon almost considered going to find the girl herself, but a certain instinct told her it would not be necessary. Everything had worked out so far; her faith could stretch a little further.

And so it was, nearly four days later that she sensed Nuala on the edge of her consciousness, moving steadily towards the city. She had her entire menagerie in tow--Hellboy and his heavily pregnant, human mate, the spirit-creature Johan, Abraham, and what appeared to be a small army of kittens. The moment she crossed the threshold of the city, a ripple went through the crowds of fairy folk. Smiles of relief broke out on every non-human face as they felt the magic adjust to accommodate a member of the royal family. The subtly irritating feeling of wrongness melted into peace as the heavy mantle of kingship fell onto Nuala's slender shoulders.

"Welcome, Majesty," Devon said solemnly, inclining her head.

Nuala bowed slightly in return, as befitted a Priestess of Devon's standing. The others stood behind her, shifting awkwardly—all but Abraham, who took up a protective place at her right shoulder. "Good morning, Priestess. I see much has been accomplished in my absence."

"Progress has been made, but there is much left undone." Devon gave her a searching look, trying to divine her commitment to Bethamora, before raising her hand and stretching out her senses. Nuala pulsed with uncertainty and fear, but there was determination as well…and something else. Nuala had forged a new link already and it shimmered between the two lovers, almost as strong the previous one. She had to admit, it was an impressive accomplishment for someone who had been a slave to her brother's will for so long. Devon had assumed she would never be able to bring herself to bond with anyone that closely again. She couldn't help but wonder… but no, some lines of thought should not be pursued. "Follow me, please; I have prepared living space that will accommodate your family's unique requirements."

So Nuala slipped into the city with barely a ripple of tension. As a rule, elves were law-abiding and sensible creatures, seldom needing a firm hand. Most of the duties Nuala took over involved funneling magic to key parts of the city and settling disputes between races. Devon served in an advisory capacity, but otherwise removed herself from politics. As the child grew, she spent more and more time in silent communion with him, preparing the boy to meet the world. Things outside her immediate surroundings did not concern her—with one notable exception.

She sensed him months before she saw him, but without Nuala's connection she could not be absolutely sure when he was near. It was more of a general feeling of anxiousness as he flitted about on the edge of her perception-not overtly threatening, but not pleasant. She felt always tense, trying to prepare for a confrontation that never came. Unfamiliar shadows made her heart beat faster and unexpected silences caused her to freeze before she identified the cause. At such times, she imagined she could feel the crown piece inside her, cold and heavy, weighing on her conscience.

When he finally did appear, it was almost anti-climactic.

She awoke to find his arms around her, his legs tangled in hers and his hair strewn carelessly over her pillow. He was singing some low, sweet elvin song of homecoming, but his gaze was far away. He must have known she was aware, for his dark eyes flashed to hers several times as she recommitted his face to memory. Neither of them spoke as he pressed closer to her in the darkness and she turned fully in his arms to see him. They slept together and woke again before the sun rose.

"You're leaving." He was silent, but he hadn't pulled away yet. She sighed.

"I need to learn how to be alone."

"I have been alone for a long time, long enough for the both of us."

"I am…sorry…that I could not be what you wanted me to be."

These out-of-character apologies made her feel oddly irritated, as though he were deliberately misunderstanding her. "All that I have ever wanted was you," she said, staring into his face with an intensity that must have been frightening to behold. "Everything that I have done, or will do, was not to humble you or break you. I do not want you to ask my forgiveness or beg for my love. You already have it; you have all of me."

She felt him draw nearer, so that he was curled uncomfortably against her protruding girth, and pressed the gentlest of kisses against her mouth. Abruptly the peace was broken as the child inside began to violently thrash against the barrier between him and his father. Devon laughed humorlessly and sat up just as the first rays of the sun spilled through her window.

"He is just like his father," she told Nuada as she wrapped a robe around her body.

"Strong." Nuada said, his eyes glimmering with irony.

"Jealous," she corrected him, and then turned to enter the bathroom. When she returned, she knew he would be gone.

* * *

Devon was also spending more time with Liz, the human Hellboy had spawned with. Their gestational period was longer than elves by almost two full months, so Devon had promised to help with the birth. Liz had initially been somewhat concerned that the children would have their father's strength or grow too large for her to carry, but Devon was uniquely suited to midwifery, and could at least reassure her on that level. They became friends, of a sort—the kind that never pried into the affairs of the other. It was natural then for her to awaken Liz in the middle of the night when her time finally came.

"Oh my God, now?" Liz asked, hurriedly pulling on a robe. "I'll go with you."

Hellboy was at her side in an instant, looking sleepy but mostly coherent. "Where are we going?"

"Nowhere. I wanted to tell you so that someone would know. I may be gone for days."

"Devon, what if something goes wrong. Someone should be there," Liz insisted. "What about Nuala, or one of the other elves?"

She nearly grimaced at the idea of having Nuala near her during such a vulnerable time. Not all of her feelings for the gentle princess were rational, let alone pleasant. Who knows what she would wind up telling her. "Where I am going, few can follow," Devon told her, neatly avoiding the question as she clasped her hand in farewell. She turned away.

"Could Nuada follow?" Liz asked shrewdly, her eyes narrowing.

Devon froze, her body tensing as another contraction hit her. It passed swiftly, but she did not turn around. "If he wished," she replied calmly. She then gathered her power and disappeared back to the Grove.

* * *

Devon had been gone for almost a week and only Nuala and the chancellor had asked after her. The Priestess was a very private person and Liz knew that she wouldn't want her to spread her news around, so she had only told those who specifically asked where she was. There wasn't exactly a crowed beating down the door anyway—apparently Devon unnerved her own kind as much as she did the ex-BPRD agents. Liz was starting to get anxious. She wasn't sure if going away to have your baby was typical behavior for elves and the only elf whom she'd feel comfortable asking about it was Nuala, who was always so busy. Perhaps Abe would know.

After a long, exhausting waddle through the palace, she found him in the library, his skin glinting wetly in the sunlight from the soaring windows. There was another thing—how did these people get sunlight when they were apparently underground?

"Hello Liz, what brings you to my dusty corner of the world?" Abe asked, looking up from an ancient tome.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you a question about elves," Liz explained, feeling awkward. "I don't know how taboo it is, but I'm just really confused." He stared at her with unblinking interest, so she continued. "It's Devon, you know she left, right?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I haven't seen her around lately, if that's what you mean."

"She left to have her baby…alone. Is that normal?" She couldn't help but add.

Abraham frowned. "Actually, I don't believe so. Births are usually attended by close female friends, and a Priestess is supposed to be there to make sure the process goes smoothly." His hands fluttered nervously as he continued, "I've actually been researching elvin birth ceremonies myself, and apparently they very rarely have problems in that department—even with cross-species interbreeding."

"But she's not crossing-species, so she should be okay, right? So why has she been gone five days—I know you don't like her much, but aren't you a little bit concerned?" Liz asked, sinking down into a nearby chair.

"I do not dislike her, I just have trouble understanding her motivations. And I _am_ concerned, but Devon does not have any close friends—she broke company with all of them centuries ago when she went into exile. I'm sure she felt capable of doing this on her own, and from what I've seen of her power, that's a more than reasonable assumption."

"Then why is she taking so long?"

"I wish I knew—perhaps she simply doesn't want to come back."

"I don't think so," Liz said firmly. "She never talks about it, but I'm pretty sure she wants to stay where he can find her."

"Yes," Abe said, his voice strangely hard. Liz sighed, realizing how difficult this must be for him. He was used to thinking logically, but love was never going to go in clean, straight lines. A change of subject was in order.

"So, I know why I'm interested, but Elvin birthing rituals seems like an odd thing for you to study, Abe," Liz said, raising an eyebrow at him. Abe's gills began turning a tell-tale purple color and Liz gasped in surprised disbelief. "Abe, you and Nuala aren't-"

"Shhhh, no, of course not," he said, glancing around nervously as though someone might overhear them. "Not yet."

"Not yet! Abe, you've only been together for what, six months, you can't seriously be thinking babies right now!" she hissed, worry lining her face.

Abe reached out and touched her cheek, smiling at her. "Liz, you're different than I am. You're more human; you've had a long time to think about falling in love, having a relationship. I never thought that would be possible for me, and to find it so unexpectedly— I'm not sure it's even possible for me to give her a child, but I do know that I'm not going to let fear keep me from what I really want. Her. Forever."

Liz burst into tears. "Oh Liz, what's wrong? Oh dear, of course I'll think about it a little longer. We haven't even really discussed it yet—don't worry." He patted himself down and realized there was absolutely nothing anywhere near him that was remotely close to a tissue.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking embarrassed and distraught at the same time. "That was just so sweet." She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and began to cry all over again. Naturally that's when Red walked in.

"Oh no, what did you do to set her off this time?" he asked, scooping her up into his arms.

"Nothing!" Abe protested, in an injured tone.

She smiled and sniffed as he cradled her to his chest, then smacked him suddenly. "Why can't you ever say something romantic like that?" she asked.

"Uhh," Hellboy began, looking confused and out of his element.

"I've researched this one Red, and there is no right answer," Abe said helpfully, turning the page.

"She's been asking me these trick questions lately," Hellboy complained.

"It wasn't a trick question; I just wanted his opinion," she said defensively.

"She asked me if she looked fat, and I said, 'Don't worry, it's all baby'—"

"Which is just another way of saying 'yes'," Liz insisted, crossing her arms and aware that she looked slightly ridiculous, heavily pregnant and being carted around like a sack of potatoes by a big red demon.

"All I'm saying—" Red began just as the doors flew open and a familiar figure stormed in. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were almost wild, but the point of his lance was as steady as a rock. The tip glinted dangerously as he held it in the ready position.

When he spoke, his voice was quiet from disuse, "Where is she?"


	7. Chapter 7

Abe leapt to his feet as Hellboy slowly set Liz back upright and stepped in front of her. Liz resisted the urge to roll her eyes—after all, she was an agent too, and probably had a better chance of taking the elf out from a distance than Red did. Still, better safe than sorry, she was fighting for three now.

"Stay away from her," Abe said sternly. "Haven't you hurt her enough?"

Nuada spread his arms wide, tilting his head slightly to the side. "Why not call it even?" he asked in a darkly ironic tone.

"I don't think he's looking for your girlfriend, Blue," Hellboy said reassuringly.

Liz watched as the elf prince turned to stare at the ichthyio sapien in surprise. He spoke. "Astonishing, I assumed dear sister was merely ensuring your assistance—to think, she actually liked you."

"I thought you were some kind of mind reader," Hellboy asked contemptuously.

"Not quite," Nuada said calmly, "I don't wonder that grasping the concept of a link is beyond your skill." He smiled, "But I'm afraid I must suspend further pleasantries; you seem to have misplaced something of mine."

"We don't know where she is," Liz interjected, as Red began to growl under his breath. "She told me she was leaving for a few days, and that no one would be able to follow her…except maybe you." Nuada's black eyes bored into her and she nervously finished the rest of the statement in a rush. The guy was creepy, no doubt about it.

"Ridiculous," Nuada stated in tones of cold disbelief, "you have forced her out of her home. If Nuala believes that removing my heir from the palace will distort his claim, she will soon learn how mistaken she is. I allow her to sit on my throne. I may reclaim it at any time. It is my right and I will drive every elf, troll, and goblin from Bethamora before I allow what is mine to be abused," he finished in a threateningly soft voice. Liz glared at him; Talk about possessive, what did Devon see in this jerk?

"Nuala," Abraham breathed suddenly. A moment later the doors were thrown open to admit the tiny princess. It seemed as though everyone in the room was holding their breath as the siblings stared at each other in silence.

Nuada's face was a blank, cold mask, but his eyes were pained. Nuala looked as serene as ever, but her skin was a shade paler than usual. The silver lance tracked Nuala's movements ever so slightly as she walked over to stand protectively in front of Abe. He gripped her wrist gently for a moment, then released her after a moment of silent communication.

"Brother," Nuada said in her soft, musical voice. "We need not be combative. I am not your enemy."

Nuada frowned, his dark eyes flashing. "No, you make allies of my enemies."

"It does not have to be so-"

"Enough. I came here with a purpose."

"To take back your throne," Nuala stated quietly, as though she were afraid to scare her brother…or send him into another rant.

"How can I take what is already mine? No, Sister, I am here for my consort; what have you done with her?"

"Hey, I think the lady has said all she wants to," Hellboy said, stretching so that his muscles bulged beneath his t-shirt.

Nuada curled his lip disdainfully. "You bested me on cursed ground demon, the place where your kind are strongest. Now you face me in my palace, on land that has served my family since before mortals crept on this earth. You will find it a harder battle here, I think."

"Good, then maybe you'll actually be a challenge," Hellboy retorted, smirking at the elf's calm visage.

Nuada shifted his weight in preparation for a lunge that would take the creature's head off—and froze. He spun with the grace of a cat and glared directly at the she-elf that had just arrived. Devon had stepped seemingly from one of the sunbeams, for she hadn't been in the room a moment before, when Liz had scanned the room for quick exits. The elf priestess was back to her tall, willowy, pre-baby form, Liz noticed with a hint of jealousy, though the child was conspicuously absent.

"Where have you been?" Nuada demanded of her, as Devon glanced about in surprised amusement.

"My apologies, had I known there was to be a family reunion, I would have returned earlier," Devon replied. Liz smirked, because the priestess was clearly picking up human speech patterns—though she carried it off pretty well.

"You disappear for days with my son, hide yourself from my senses, force me to descend to this level to discover your whereabouts—do you do these things to torment me?" he demanded.

Devon raised an imperious eyebrow. "You speak to me of disappearing? Of concealment?"

"I cannot protect you or the child if I do not know where you are," Nuada replied, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Devon's already cold visage iced over, "No one is better able to protect my son than I."

Liz shuffled her feet uncomfortably and caught Nuala's embarrassed look. Her brother definitely wasn't showing off the family dignity today and Devon probably wasn't going to keep her cool much longer. When she had thought she would see the arrogant prince get the beating he richly deserved, she had been all for staying, but this fight was fast turning into a family squabble—one she had no desire to witness. After all, she wouldn't want any of her friends to hear her fights with Red.

"Uh, guys, if you're good here, I've got to go to the bathroom again, so we're just going to…" Liz said, trailing off as Nuada and Devon both pinned her with an angry glare before her friend realized what she was saying. Nuada ignored her in favor of continuing the argument he was fast losing.

A flicker of irritation chased its way across the prince's face. "And where is my son?"

"The Grove—where else?" She held out her hand invitingly. Nuada hesitated and Devon's eyes narrowed. "I could have trapped you a hundred times, my Prince. You have been in my power more often than you know. Outside of the council chambers where you slew your father, in the Bureau the night we created life, or in those perilous moments just after your bond was broken—trust me."

Hesitantly,

"Wait a minute," Hellboy interrupted, looking belligerent. "You mean this whole thing was all about you getting together with prince hippie hair?"

Devon smiled, an ancient, infinitely wise expression. "Did you think this was a comedy or an adventure, demon?" She laughed, low and sweet. "It has always been a romance."

For a moment there was silence in the room as everyone warily watched the spot where they had vanished. Finally Liz spoke up, mostly because she was desperate. "Ok guys, can we go, because I wasn't kidding about the bathroom."

They appeared in The Grove moments later; it was exactly the same as the last time Nuada had seen it—eternally blooming, forever perfect. Cradled in a bed of moss and leaves was a naked baby—his pointed ears proclaiming his parentage more than his plump body. The child was sleeping, the tiny limbs twitching in response to dream stimuli. Devon scooped him up without hesitation, proffering the boy to him, her actions easy with familiarity. He took him automatically, checking him over carefully as sleepy eyes opened and blinked at him. Nuada expected the child to cry out in alarm or anger, but the vibrantly red eyes merely gave him a suspicious look before closing again.

He felt his mouth stretch in an unfamiliar smile and searched for Devon's eyes. She was smiling too; for once her face was completely relaxed in a peaceful, open expression. Part of it could have been the atmosphere, the serenity The Grove produced was almost invasive, but he knew her well enough to know that it was more. This was what she had always wanted, him bound to her, and her alone, forever. This child would tie him to her more securely than any ceremony could—strangely it wasn't as upsetting as he expected it to be.

Perhaps it was because he had always assumed he would marry Devon, albeit much sooner than this. He was comfortable with the idea and their union would most certainly have produced children—his family being magically gifted to an astonishing extent and the legendary fertility of her sisterhood practically guaranteed it. He had manipulated her freely in those early days to prepare her to bond with him and Nuala, was it so surprising that she should use his own tactics against him in order to achieve her desires?

For the first time, he stepped out of himself and looked at the situation from Devon's point of view. Had she required him to share her with another, even a brother, could he have allowed the competition for her affection? Knowing that Devon could find comfort in his arms alone had sustained him over the many centuries they'd been parted—he was so certain that she would come to him, eventually. Had she had another to draw affection from and share herself with, he wouldn't have been understanding…

"What are you thinking of?" Devon asked him, settling down on the grass near the child.

Nuada gracefully dropped down beside her. "Of this new life, of the future, and of the past."

"I worry sometimes that we will never stop thinking of the past—it is the way of our people. We define ourselves by what we were and not what we could be."

He cocked his head to the side. "What could we be?"

She shook her head, blonde hair flowing in the light breeze. "I am not a seer."

"I do not ask you what will be."

For a moment, he thought she would merely shake her head again, but she reclined back against the tree, one hand reaching out to stroke the baby's head, and began. "Bethamora restored and a new heir to the throne—the Golden Age of the elves begins. Magic will return to the Earth, not as prevalent as it once was, but no longer invisible. Creatures human and not will interact freely. I will bless our people with fertility and our race will flourish with the humans. We do not need to conquer them with arms, for we will co-mingle with their race and, inevitably, there will be born a new breed of people—fair as folk but adaptable as humanity. The best of both worlds."

"You believe that any elf would willingly mate with a human?" he asked, disbelief coloring his tone. He wasn't even angry—the idea was so ludicrous. "They are our ancient enemies."

"Hardly ancient. I remember a time when they were merely an annoyance. Intermarriage with humans is inevitable."

"We shall see, Priestess."

"Indeed, you shall, Silverlance."

He kissed her, softly, because she would never stop surprising him, challenging him, and making him desire her. He had no doubt that centuries from now she would still be able to infuriate him beyond anyone else. Yet she was completely necessary to him and his pride was no longer reason enough to be separate from her.

He whispered into her ear as he kissed his way to the tip and back towards her mouth, "I dreamed of you every night, even when we slept beside one another, you were in my mind." Nuada smiled as she sighed into his mouth. He felt himself beginning to melt into her body and allowed his mind to open into hers—the first time she had ever had total, willing access.

It seemed to inflame her with lust, not the reaction he had expected, but hardly unwelcome. He stretched into her mind, probing her reaction as she tore the clothing off of his body. Something about him trusting her made her passions explode; he wished he had discovered this sooner. Her lips found his neck and he couldn't help but moan, quickly stifling it for fear of waking his son. Devon's excitement was inciting his; he had never seen her so desperate to have him.

"Devon," he said, kneading her breasts through her dress, "We should—" Nuada bit the sentence off as her hand enclosed about him, drawing firmly down and then back up.

"Shhh," she whispered. "Now is not the time to speak."

"The child-"

"will sleep for hours yet."

"Still—"

Her expression turned ferocious and he found himself blinking in surprise. "I have waited ten hundred years for this moment, Silverlance. I will wait no longer."

He let her draw him back down, easily distracted by her hands and mouth on his bare skin. Nuada felt completely out of control, as though he were being attacked, but in an oddly satisfying way. He could barely move as she overwhelmed him with pleasure, and though he knew she was using her magic to stimulate his mind as well, he couldn't bring himself to care. She flipped them over, sliding on top of him and easily completing their joining. The sensations doubled as her senses washed into him and he couldn't help but cry out. She had taken complete control of his body, thrusting down onto him as he tried to fight off his release for a moment longer.

"Please," he breathed.

It sparked something in her. Her mind opened to him like a flower. That was when he felt it, the moment when his heartbeat became hers and their senses abruptly poured into each other to the point where he could no longer feel where he was. He was one person now, as the world exploded around him, though he heard himself cry out with two voices. It was pleasure as he had never known it, as pure as anyone had ever felt, and it was almost too much. For a long second he hovered—flying on a wave of sensation—before it ebbed and he could breathe again. As he slowly fell back to earth, spiraling back into his own mind, he could feel Devon against him and inside him at the same time. The bonding was complete, the thin silver thread connecting them was almost a formality.

Boneless, he lay beneath his Priestess and concentrated on staying conscious. She laboriously lifted her head, her brow slick with exertion, and pulled herself up to meet his lips in a chaste kiss. Her cheek brushed his then as they curled together. "Thank you," she whispered. And then they were all three asleep.


End file.
